


The Collector

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, Sympathetic Deceit, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, i have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: “Roman is sent on a quest to find the Dragon Prince and kill him to keep the kingdom peaceful.“I have no idea what this is… I just have to write this scenario out so i can forget about it.Magic, Medieval, Fantasy au????





	The Collector

The magician laughed loudly and threw their head back as they down right cackled.

Roman, dressed in his royal attire and armour, gripped the handle of his sword harder as he glared at the villain.

Patton grabbed hold of the tattered and ragged hooded cloak Virgil always wore. Making the dark haired man turn his attention from the magician to Patton, giving the curly-haired man a small smile of comfort, they had known each other the longest out of the group, and despite ups and downs they would fight tooth and nail for each others safety, Patton held a wooden shield in his hand while Virgil held his daggers, that were glowing from his magic, making the thunderstorm spark and rumble in his eyes.

Logan, the groups scholar and ranger, had a tightness to his face as he studied the scene before him with a critical eye, finger holding an arrow at the ready, all he needed was to raise his bow for attack.

The newest member of the group was the one who looked most stressed about the encounter before them. his hair shifting between dark brown and blond depending on where the light fell on the fluffy curls. he also held his sword at the ready, thinner than Romans, as well as holding his hand that was glowing with yellow magic that had a more fog like characteristics to Virgil’s storm clouds.

  “Princy, princy, princy, after all this time, we finally meet again” the magician said wiping away a stray tear from laughter. Roman grabbed his sword tighter, he had no recollection of this person.

  “And you even used such an ugly and disgusting glamour on top of it.” the magician said in a more annoyed tone. making Roman blink and turn his head to where the magician was looking, which was right at Dee.

the others looked at Dee with a confused and questioning look, making the magician gasp before grinning with glee.

  “You haven’t told them who you really are?” they laughed “this couldn't get any better.” the magician snickered and a dangerous grin spread on their lips.

  “I demand to know what you’re talking about.” Roman ordered. getting the magicians attention.

  “Oh, my precious prince, on a quest to find the Dragon Prince.” they sneered. “There is one one catch, you still haven’t found him have you?”

Roman scowled, not liking the fact that the magician was right. Missing how Dee looked at the magician with a panicked look on his face.

  “Then, my dear prince, there is someone i’ve been  _dying_  to introduce you too!” the magician suddenly said with a sing song voice.

  “Don’t you dare-” Dee started but was cut off as the Magician just smirked.

  “Mage Dee, yes, it is he.” they started looking at Roman as they raised their staff making the magic shoot out of it and grab hold of Dee who was lifted from the ground, he dropped his sword and the magic died out from his hand as he struggled in the hold. “But not as you know him~” the magician looked at the others and smirked “Read my lips and come to grips with  **reality**.”

The magic hold the magician had on Dee let go only for Dee to land hard on his feet.

  “Yes, meet a blast from your past, whose lies were too good to last. Say hello to your precious  _Dragon Prince **Deceit**_.” The magician made a swirl with their staff and Dee’s form shifted.

Gone were the look he had, replaced by the sight of yellowish scales coating his body, and the pair of big wings on his back along with the horns on his head.

Deceit looked down at himself, to the tattered clothes he wore, the shirt that had an open back for his wings. before he slowly looked up at the others who were staring at him with mixed emotions, Roman looked at him with scalding betrayal, and anger, strong enough to make his sword shake.

Virgil was staring at him with wide eyes, Logan looked like he’d been slapped and Patton, gods... Patton looked like someone had threatened to kick a puppy. and it was all because of him.

Deceit felt his heart twist painfully and he spread his wings to fly away, but he didn’t get that far as the magic from the magicians staff grabbed hold of him again this time tighter than before, only making him struggle harder.

  “I’ve been looking for you, Dragon Prince. and I’m not gonna let you get away now when i have you.”

Deceit stiffened when everything seemed to grow bigger around him, before he realised, that so was not the case... he- he was shrinking?!

Deceit felt panic flare up when he realised just who this magician was, and his struggles grew more desperate, but it was already to late.

 

The Collector, already had him in their grasp.

 

  “Now. this size fits you better.” the collector said with a snicker as they brought fourth a clear glass jar,  having changed their grip on Deceit from holding his whole body to just holding his wings between their fingers.

Deceit paled when he saw the jar and tried to get away, his legs uselessly trying to find friction in the air. With a cackle the Collector dropped him into the jar and put on the cork lid before Deceit managed to fly out, only making him smack into the lid and crash back to the bottom of the jar.

The Collector lifted the jar to their face and grinned.

  “You’re magic will be the most delicious~” just as they said that, their magic made the jar give away a small creak, and then pain shot through Deceit’s body, as his magic was sucked out of him. He desperately clawed at the glass, only ending up flaking his nails, before he fell over, no energy to keep himself up. he distantly heard the collector laugh, and with his remaining energy he sent a look towards the others to see their distorted reflections through the glass.

a bright flash suddenly grew outside the jar and he distantly heard a muffled roar, before his head fell to the glass with a thud, no energy to keep it up any longer. The jars had sucked the magic out of him, enough that he couldn’t break out on his own, but still leaving enough magic that he didn’t die.

 

The collector jumped out of the way of the dagger, that was thrown their way exploding out in a bolt of magical lighting, making the air thrum form the energy, before it fell to the ground with a splat.

This only made the collector laugh as they grabbed the jar with both hands and with a twist the jar shrank to the size of their thumb, shrinking Deceit with it. before they opened their coat and put it amongst the other jars that decorated the inside of the coat.

  “I’d love to stick around and play with you all, but my allies call~” and with that the collector vanished in a puff of magic. only leaving their footsteps on the muddy ground.

rain started to fall as Virgil moved over to pick up his dagger, before moving over to where Deceit’s sword lied where it had fallen to the ground.

behind him Roman started to talk about how they never should have trusted Dee to begin with, which hastily became an argument between him, Logan and Patton.

Virgil put his dagger back in it’s sheet before he took Deceit’s sword with both hands looking down at the thin blade, a flash of lightning made him able to see his reflection better, and he furrowed his brows and scowled as he turned to face the others.

  “We have to get him back.” he said. Roman looked like he was ready to argue, but Virgil cut him off before he could start. “Look, i trust him just as little as you do right now. But. No one deserves to be in the Collectors collection.  **Trust me on that**.”

  “And how exactly would you know?” Logan asked, with a tone that told he wanted to know more details.

Virgil sighed and cast a look to Patton who gave him a small smile and nod.

  “Because.” Virgil said as he let his form shift. his cloak opened as a pair of black wings shifting in purple in the light of the thunder spread out from his back, and his legs grew longer along with his eyes that darkened until they were fully purple with a dark slitet pupil. “I was in one of those jars before Patton found me and got me out.”


End file.
